


Run & Catch Me

by IBelieveInCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bartender - Freeform, Book Seller, Castiel Whump, Coming Out, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Musicals, Slow Build, Touching, Warnings May Change, exercise, fight, friends - Freeform, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBelieveInCastiel/pseuds/IBelieveInCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a loner who loves to run the trails when he meets Dean, the care free soul who pulls Castiel out of his loneliness. Castiel is the introverted book seller and Dean is the confident bartender. Will Dean be able to break Castiel out of his shell?</p><p>Playlist can be found here -> http://8tracks.com/vanoramarie/run-catch-me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thank you for reading my works, and for the subscriptions. You are all appreciated! All the kudos, hits, and bookmarks make me happy and keep me motivated! Thank you so much you guys :3

Castiel stretched his arms above his head, breathing in the dewy morning air. His muscles were sore from his work-out yesterday but despite that here he was, out here at the asscrack of dawn preparing for a run through the trails near his apartment. He loved to run, had only just recently become a runner and already he loved it. It was freedom, it was the way it cleared his thoughts, his mind and body became one in the rhythm of the steps he took. The world was laid out literally at his feet. He could run anywhere.

He was wearing grey sweats, and a tight black shirt. Dark running shoes and his ipod arm band completed his look. The playlist was full of music of all types. His favorite for the last week had been Maroon 5’s “Maps.” Castiel finished his stretches, plugged the ear buds in his ears and took off down the trail.

The temperature was a bit chilly still from the winter, but spring was around the corner waiting to bloom. That ‘s when the trail was the prettiest to Castiel, with all it’s flowers, the trees began to fill out, the air was a little lighter, a little happier. Well, he would be, if he wasn’t so damn lonely. He had friends at the used book store he worked out on the corner of 8th and Huron, but no best friend. No lover. No one to call up for a chat in the middle of the night, or for a last minute lunch thing. His only friend-type person was Kalie at the bookstore. She had worked there almost as long as he had, and she was 2nd Manager. They got along well, but she had a long term fiance, and he thought of her as a sister anyways more than anything.

Castiel tripped on something he couldn’t see, flailing his arms in an attempt to catch his balance and landing face down in the dirt of the trail. Little rocks and sticks cut his hands up, and he felt the sting of a scratch under his eye. That was too close, he thought. Sitting up, he looks around to see what he tripped over. There’s nothing there, and yet, Castiel felt strange, that there was something he was missing. That’s when it happened. Sitting there in the dirt, all scratched up like a child just learning to ride a bike. 

He heard the steps of another runner coming up the trails, and embarrassed, Castiel tried to stand up, only to crumble down to the ground when he realized his knee was badly injured. The steps came closer, and Castiel looks down at the ground, resigning himself to being humiliated as he sat there, all scratched to hell with a knee so bruised it was turning purple. 

The steps fade out and Castiel can see two light grey Nike shoes standing next to him.

“Hey man, are you alright?” A man bends down, and Castiel can see his face clearly. Auburn hair, brilliant green eyes twinkling as he cocks his head to examine the scraps.

Castiel is fighting back a blush as he answers.  
“I’m good thanks.” The man with the most beautiful freckles only shakes his head at him.

“Yeah right, looks like you pulled a ligament on your knee. You should get checked out. Here,” he holds his hand out, and Castiel tentatively grabs it and the man yanks him up. Castiel makes the mistake of putting pressure on his injured knee, his weight crumbled again.

“Woah, woah. Hang on there.” The man slings Castiel’s arm around his shoulders, propping Castiel’s armpit on his own shoulder.

“Don’t walk on it yet. You take a nasty fall?” Castiel only hums his answer. He’s growing red, and thoroughly embarrassed.

“Sorry.” He said as the man paused to get a better grip, slipping his arm around Castiel’s waist. The touch is electrifying, which he tries his best to ignore.

“No problem man, I’m Dean. What’s your name?”

“Castiel.” Dean grins, eyes lighting up. 

“Castiel huh? Like the angel?” Castiel chuckles, glancing down at the ground then back at Dean’s face.

“Something like that. My parents are-were- pretty laid back.” Dean catches the change in wording and doesn’t mention it. He knows what that’s like. Losing your parents. It wasn’t something he was comfortable talking about even now as an adult.

“Can I take you somewhere? Hospital maybe?” Castiel shakes his head.

“No, no hospitals.” Castiel clamps his lips shut before he says anything more. No need to explain he had the cheapest health insurance on the market as a part timer, and deductibles were a bitch. 

“Fine, we’re going to my place then.” Dean says casually, as if he accepts strangers into his home everyday.

“What?!” Castiel all but squeaked. “You don’t, you don't need to do that. I live only a few blocks away. If you could help me to my apartment that’d be great.”

“No way.” He chuckles. “I live a few blocks away too. Which apartments?” Castiel’s face goes a shade redder.

“The Garden Grove” Dean stops walking Castiel to stare at him. Castiel notices how green his eyes are, and it makes him feel all funny in his stomach. Castiel looks away.

“I live in the apartments right next door. The Sun Fire ones.” 

“Oh.” Castiel says meekly, for lack of a better thought. All he can think of it how green Dean’s eyes are, and the way his freckles compliment his face. He’s never been, well, that way exactly. Gay was not something that was exactly accepted by his family growing up although everyone could probably see it. Now a days he took great pains to hide it.

This man probably had a wife and kids, Castiel thinks half bitterly, surprising himself.

“Let’s go to mine. I’ll fix you right up.”

“Why?” 

“Why not? You need help, I like helping people. I’m a nice guy, don’t worry. I’m not taking you to my place to kill you or anything.”

“Oh good, I wouldn’t want that.” Castiel jokes, feeling more at ease with this stranger than he had with anyone in a long time. There was no explanation for it, but there it was.

By the time they had finished joking around they were standing in front of 1A, and Dean was unlocking the door with a key, pushing the door open with his foot.

“Welcome to my man cave.” Dean said proudly, as he went inside and gently placed Castiel on his brown plush couch. Castiel was looking around like his head was on a swivel. Swords were on the wall, with movie posters, and pictures of Dean with a guy that could almost look like his brother. A lot of them were at a bar, and others in an old Impala, on the road. A large T.V. was in front of the couch with all of the latest gaming consoles. A glass table with a couple empty beer bottles was next to the couch. 

“Wow, Dean.” Castiel smiled at Dean who was standing at the edge of the couch waiting for his reaction. Dean beamed, and Castiel decided he could be friends with this guy. he had an easy going nature, something that made others feel instantly at ease.

“Right? Make yourself at home while I get the med-kit.” Dean wandered off down the tiny hallway into what Castiel assumed was the bathroom. Castiel kept looking around, feeling out of place in this man’s home whom he just met. 

Dean was back in a minute sitting next to Castiel on the couch.

“What is it you do Cas?” Castiel started at the nickname only his closest brother Gabriel used. It was odd, hearing it from Dean’s mouth but he complied anyways.

“I work at The Book Attic as a Third Manager. It’s not the best, but it’s...something.” Dean nodded while he cleaned up the scraps that littered Castiel’s legs. 

“That’s cool. I work at the bar down the street The GrindHouse. “ Dean grabbed some antiseptic and held Castiel’s face with one hand to steady himself as he gently cleaned the scratch under Castiel’s eye, Castiel held as still as possible until Dean was done.

“Oh? How’s that?” Castiel asked.

“It’s good. I bar tend mostly, and it can be fun some nights. You should go for a drink sometime. They have the best bar food I’ve seen in a long time. Order their bacon burgers. You will not be disappointed.” Dean gushed on, packing away the medical supplies.

“I will.”

“I’ll get some ice. Not sure if it’ll help because it’s already been some time, but doesn’t hurt to try right?” Dean grinned, getting up to get ice.

Castiel was surprised at how helpful Dean was being. It was a new feeling-making a friend. Castiel had been out of practice for quite a while. 

The ice felt wonderful on Castiels' knee, and he sighed in relief when Dean placed the plastic bag full of ice cubes on his leg.

“Thanks Dean.” Dean fidgeted. An almost uncomfortable look on his face before he smiled. 

“It’s cool. Don’t mention it.” The silence stretched for a minute before Castiel began to feel a bit uncomfortable/

“I should get going. Thank you for helping me. I’ll find a way to pay you back.” Dean helped Castiel up.

“You’re fine. We should hang sometime? You like to run, I like to run. We could be running partners or something. Friends? Though I wouldn’t be running on that thing for a while.” Dean nodded at Castiel’s knee which was now incredibly swollen.

“Yeah, that sounds great. Friends?” 

“Friends. Now get your ass home and call into work you ding dong.” Castiel laughed along with Dean.  
“Will do. Take care of yourself Dean.” Dean smiled.

“Here, hold on.” Dean rushed back to the back room coming out with crutches.

“I pulled my calf once. Still have these things. Use them until you’re better.”

“Thank you. Good bye Dean.” Dean opened the door, leaning against the doorframe.

“See ya Cas.” Castiel used the crutches all the way home, and sat on the couch. He turned the T.V. on and called Kalie. She picked up on the second ring. After he explained his injury she told him to take the rest of the week off and to rest. She’d be by around Thursday to check up on him. Castiel thanked her, hanging up. He turned the T.V. to some mindless channel, settling into the couch when he realized he never got Dean’s phone number.

Just so, he thinks to himself. Dean probably thought he was a gigantic dork anyhow. Who would want to hang out with a guy who watched too many reruns of sci fi shows? Who loved to read books?

He forced himself to put Dean out of his mind and focus on the rerun of Warehouse 13 that was on. Someone so attractive was bound for better things anyways, Castiel thinks drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the extremely long hiatus! College has been kicking my butt along with other life stuff! I plan to get back to this fic, and maybe my other Aviator Glasses so please hang in there! Thank you all for your support :)


	2. There's a drumming noise inside my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is surprised at his apartment by his new friend Dean. As they navigate their new friendship Cas gets a little self indulgent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you all for the kudos and the bookmarks! They motivate me! I appreciate them! Now, I didn't have a beta for this chapter, and my smut skills are pretty rusty to please excuse the mess ;) Did I just go there? I went there. I've started a playlist for this story which I plan to upload on 8tracks this weekend :) I'll post a link when it's up. Thank you for reading!

Tuesday was the worst. When Cas woke up the following morning, his knee, if you could call it that, looked terrible. The bruising had really set it, and though the swelling went down, the pain when he tried to walk made doing anything impossible. Walk to the bathroom in the morning to piss? Pain. Sit down to drop off a load? Pain. He was even in pain when he eased himself onto the couch, resigning himself to another day of bad daytime T.V. 

Cas had started watching one of his favorite rock musicals, Repo! The Genetic Opera when someone started beating on the door. Cas, confused, because no one ever came to visit him, except his brother Gabriel, who was currently away for a business trip. The knocking continued, and Cas shouted, “Who is it?”

He heard laughing, and the door opened revealing Dean with arms full of plastic bags, and a grin.

“Oh, Dean. Hello again.” Cas said nervously. What were all the bags for? Dean shut the door behind him, and sat down on the couch, comfortable already with Cas’ apartment. How easy he came into his space, and how it didn’t bother Cas as much as he thought it would.

“Hey! Brought you some supplies I had on hand, and figured I’d get stuff to eat too, because who doesn’t like to eat right? How’s your leg feeling?” Dean leaned back on the couch, making himself at home.

“Um, how did you find me?” Cas blurted out, fidgeting. Cas remembered telling Dean where he lived but not the number of the apartment.

“Oh, well,” Dean shrugged looking very sheepish. “When you left last night I realized I didn’t get your number, so I knocked on apartment doors until I found yours.” Dean glanced sideways at Cas to gauge his reaction. To his surprise Cas bursted out laughing, and didn’t stop until tears were forming. Dean was laughing too, until finally Cas spoke.

“You’re something else you know that? I bet that pissed off the uppity lady across the hall something fierce.” Dean laughed, slightly pink in the cheeks.

“Yeah, I was hoping you wanted company seeing as how you’re stuck here for a while. I got to thinking I’d see if you wanted to hang, then last minute thought to get some grub. Hope you don’t mind me just walking in here. “ Dean scooted on the couch to face Cas, there knees bumping together.

“I don’t want to overstay my welcome, or overextend on the offer to hang we agreed to yesterday.” Overstay? Cas was completely shocked. Cas was the loneliest he’s ever been, though he wouldn’t admit that if asked. He wanted a friend so badly it was almost pathetic. He watched I Love You, Man hoping for insight. Cas considered looking for friends to meet up with online, but honestly that concept freaked him out a bit. Not that meeting a stranger running is any different, but at least it had the decency of not being a blind friend date.

“No, no don’t feel that way. I could use some company.“ Cas replied, and Dean grinned, opening up the bags he brought over. He took out two sandwiches, pre-made at a deli somewhere, and two bottle sweet teas.

“Hope you don’t mind turkey. I wasn’t sure what you’d like.” Dean handed him a sub wrapped in white paper, and the sweet tea. Cas smiled.

“Turkey is a good choice.” Dean unwrapped his, taking a large bite out of it.

“Whuu ish shhhsh?” he nodded at the T.V. 

“Seriously? You’re going to talk with your mouth full?” Cas replied, biting into his own sandwich making mmm sounds of content. Dean just stared at Cas for a moment, his face carefully blank. 

“Sorry, bad habit” he said. “What is this?” Dean asked again.

“It’s…” he hesitated. Would Dean laugh at his choice of movie? “Repo! The Genetic Opera. A rock musical.” Cas clarified when Dean gave him a blank look.

“Rock? I love Rock music. Play it!” He said leaning back in the couch, taking a swig of his tea. Nervous he would look like a complete dork in front of this new friend he hit play and leaned back in the couch. The music started again, and Cas’ heart beat faster, worried Dean would see him for the book nerd and movie geek he was and run away. 

Dean didn’t say a word however, engrossed in the song now playing. Dean finished his sandwich, and threw the wrapper in a plastic bag. Cas handed his trash to Dean who went to throw it in the garbage. When he sat down again he was closer, his thigh touching Cas’ outstretched injured leg.

“This movie’s pretty dark huh.” Dean said, eyes on the screen. Cas could feel the warmth of Dean’s thigh on his barefoot, and self conscious of his feet he shifted his leg to bend it back so he could face forward on the couch, but Dean grabbed his leg. Dean carefully placed Cas’ leg back on the couch so his foot was on Dean’s lap. Cas felt the heat of his face warming up.

“I wouldn’t bend it more than you had to if I were you.” Dean’s voice was softer, as he let go of Cas’s leg and faced the movie again. Cas’ took a slow breath in, trying to steady his heart. It was going a mile a minute, and Cas was sure the other man could see it clear as day. Dean’s touch was electrifying, and Cas realized all at once how attractive Dean was. Yesterday he had put that thought out of his head, but there was no avoiding it. Dean was hot, and strangely charming. His concern was touching. Cas wasn’t used to the concept, except with his brother Gabriel. Gabriel had pretty much raised him against the backdrop of absent parents.

“If this movie is not interesting I can put in another one.” Cas suggested, putting his mind off of attractive Dean. 

“So this dude steals weird blue liquid from corpses?” Cas glanced over at Dean who didn’t look grossed out, in fact he looked amused.

“Well...basically.” Cas said grinning, Dean turned to Cas.

“You’re into some cool shit man.” 

“Thanks.” Cas replied, suddenly feeling very awkward. The tea was hitting him, and he knew the walk to the bathroom was not going to be fun. Cas shifted his weight, lifting his leg off Dean’s lap to swing around to face the T.V. Dean stood up, helping Cas stand.

“I can-um..” Cas fumbled around his words, his mind blank as he felt Dean casually slip an arm around his shoulders to steady him.

“Are you-? Oh.” Dean breathed, comprehension dawning. He let go of Cas, backing up a few steps.

“Thanks.” Cas smiled ruefully, taking small painful steps to the bathroom.

When Cas came back out Dean was standing, looking around at all the figurines and trinkets of Cas’ life. Cas looked Dean up and down as Dean was engrossed with an old paperback copy of Great Expectations. Cas knew it was dangerous to entertain this idea, the one that said he appreciated the way Dean looked. The way his broad shoulders tapered down into his waist, and the way his jeans were well fit, snug almost opening up to the black sneakers. Cas took a deep breath, pushing the thoughts away.

There was no way Dean was gay. But did you ask him? His brain produced, giving his heart stupid hope. His heart leaped at the prospect, and Cas decided that even if he wasn’t swimming in the same sexual orientation pool Cas was in, it didn’t hurt to get to know him.

“You like?” Dean jumped, turning around with a guilty look.

“Sorry.” He placed the book back on the shelf, rubbing his hands together.

“Um, I have a shift at the bar later tonight. You should take your crutches and come over.” Cas gave his head a little tilt.

“Why?” Dean gave him a frown.

“Why not man, I can tell you’re a good guy. We could talk more about our interests, I dunno. Whatever.” Cas was stunned. It sounded a lot like Dean was asking him out on a date, or something like it.

“Are you..No, nevermind.” Cas said hastily, fighting down a blush.

“Dude. Yes.” Dean said, coming across the little living room to help Cas sit down on the couch again. Cas looked up at Dean, their eyes locking.

“You want to get to know me?” Dean just smiled, pulling away.

“Yeah, I do. And the answer to your question is yes, I’m gay.” Cas choked on the tea he was drinking, sputtering as Dean sat down next to him patting his back.

“What?” Cas said, pounding his chest as he coughed. Cas; eyes were watering, but that didn’t stop him from seeing the knowing grin on his face, green eyes shining.

“I said I’m gay. Aren’t you?” 

“Well, yes. But how did you know?” Dean shrugged.

“I dunno. I just knew. “

“You knew?” Cas asked, surprised.

“Yeah I did. What does it matter? I don’t have many friends, just a few close ones. Why not add some more? And you’re gay so what? That just means we have more in common now. That’s all.” Cas nodded.

“Okay. That makes sense. Is your bar, a gay bar?” Cas asked hesitantly.

“Nah, just a bar. So you coming? If you want to go to the gay club or bar sometime we could go next weekend. I’m off all weekend. It could be fun.”

“I’ve never been to a gay bar or club before Dean.” Cas said almost at a whisper. Dean just grinned at him, undeterred.

“Great! That’s even better I’ll show you the ropes my young padawan.” 

“Did you just Star Wars me?” Cas smiled.

“Yes. I did. So will you come with me tonight my Jedi-in-Training? I’ll be working, but I can come by refill your drinks, chit chat.”

“That’d be great.” Cas smiled warmly, and Dean stood up.

“Good. I gotta get ready. See you tonight then? I’ll just pick you up on the way so you don’t have to walk. 8 O’clock” Cas nodded, laying down on the couch now that it only held him. Immediately Cas missed the warmth of Dean on the couch. He was developing a crush on the guy, and now that he knew he was gay as well it was determined to take over his brain.

“Thanks Dean.” Dean walked to the door, looking at Cas in a way Cas couldn’t understand. His eyes crinkled as he smiled down at Cas, looking all the more sexy for it.

“Anytime.” Dean winked, as he opened the door shutting it behind him. Cas let out a large sigh.

He had only met the guy yesterday, and already his heart was thumping with the thought of seeing him again. How did this happen so fast? Cas looked at the clock. It was only three in the afternoon. Cas got up, slowly, ignoring the throbbing of his knee. he made his way to the bathroom to shower. 

Cas turned the water one, sitting on the side of the bathtub. Once it adjusted to the temperature he liked, he slipped his pants off, still managing to sit on the side of the tub, and threw his shirt off over his head. The mirror was already fogged up from the water, and when he stood carefully up and stepped in he moaned softly. The hot water felt marvelous against his skin, and surprisingly felt good dripping over his bad knee. He stood for a few minutes, letting the hot water relax his muscles. He never properly stretched after his run, but he had hurt so he let it go.

He quickly shampooed his hair, and soaped his body. The soap was slippery on his fingers, as he massaged his head, and rinsed. Then he went about rinsing his body, until his hand went around his cock to wash the soap off. A tiny ping went through his system at the touch. For a split second he hesitated, cock in hand as he slid his hand casually up and down the shaft of it, the soap making awesome lube. His breath was catching, and turning the water up a bit with his other hand he started to stroke himself. Long deep strokes that made him shudder as he closed his eyes against the water. That was a mistake. The image of Dean swam into his head, all lean and hard, dressed in those running shorts he wore yesterday. His cock twitched, and biting his lip Cas stroked harder, shamelessly keeping that image of Dean in his mind’s eye as he leaned forward to place his free hand on the wall to keep balance.

The water ran down his back, hot almost to the point of burning, but Cas only moaned, his hand increasing speed. He was vaguely aware of the undignified moaning and panting he was doing, but nothing mattered anymore. His brain was in his cock and that thing was on tunnel vision. Dean, he thought with a gasp as he thumbed the tip of the head cumming into his hand and part of it splashing on the bathroom wall. 

With labored breath, Cas sighed, his legs feeling like jelly as he rinsed off his hand and genitals. He splashed some water on the wall, watching the spunk trail down into the tub and float into the drain.

For a split second he felt guilty. he barely knew the guy, and here he was jacking off to him in the shower. Cas turned the water off, toweling dry before looking at himself in the fogged mirror. he wiped it off with his right hand, giving himself a once over. 

He was going to dress nice, and he was going to get to know Dean if it was the last thing he did. There was no stopping his full speed crush now. He only hoped he wouldn’t get burned in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the bar with his new friend Dean, doesn't go exactly as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made many mistakes, this hasn't been beta'd yet so I apologize for all errors. There are many of them.

In the end Castiel ending up choosing a simple Iron Man tee shirt, and a pair of jeans that he knew fit him the best. It was a bitch to get the jeans on, the purple bruises were hidden, so Castiel popped a couple painkillers. His heart race as he thought about going to the bar with his new friend. He hadn’t been out in ages, and there was something about his friend knowing his lifestyle that took a load off. Castiel didn’t have to pretend to be anything he wasn’t. 

Castiel fiddled in the bathroom for a long time, trying to style his messy black hair. He eventually smoothed it up, giving it some gel to stay in place. His blue eyes seemed more intense with his hairstyle away from his face. Castiel took one look at his stubble and decided to leave it for another day. It was just drinks, he told himself as he took one last assessment in the bathroom. Drinks with a friend, and you could use some friends.

So don’t screw it up by being weird, he chided himself.

On eight O’clock on the dot Dean knocked on the door. 

“Come in!” Castiel called as he threw on his black jacket, and stuffed his wallet in his pocket. Dean walked in, tight black t shirt with the word Disturbed on it. A demon was burning in the middle of it. Castiel had to force his eyes to stay head level. His chest tightened, and he shifted uncomfortable.

 

“Nice shirt! I love Iron Man!” Dean said spotting Castiel’s shirt. He took a look at the jeans Castiel was wearing and smacked himself in the forehead.

“Aw, dude. I totally forgot you needed help. Why didn't you call man? I would’ve helped you get dressed or something.” Castiel fought down the blush he felt creeping up his shirt collar.

“It’s fine, Dean. Disturbed?” he changed the subject quickly, “I had you pegged for a classic rock kind of guy.”

“If it’s loud I like it.” Dean replied, smiling. He closed the space between them grabbing one of the crutches and wrapping his arm around Castiel’s waist ushering him out the door. Castiel locked it behind them, and let Dean walk him to the parking lot behind his apartments.

“Don’t worry, we’re not walking. I’m driving.” Dean said leading him to a black Chevy parked across two parking spots. He gave Castiel his crutch back and unlocked the door. He grabbed the crutches tossing them into the back seat and putting his shoulder under Castiel’s armpit walked him around to the passenger seat. 

Castiel reached for the door handle of the car but Dean smacks his hand away opening the door for Castiel to climb in. He does, with some difficulty, easing into the leather seats. Dean closes the door jogging around the front. He climbed in, grinned at Castiel and cranked the music up. Hard bass filters through the speakers, all drums and guitar solos and Dean pats his hands on the steering wheel. He’s humming, and Castiel turns away to look out the window. It’s adorable, he thinks, and puts it away from his mind. He didn’t want to turn off the only friend he currently had outside the coffee shop by harboring a crush on the guy. Dude friends liked their guy friends, not like liked them.

It was a short five minute drive to The RoadHouse, the best local bar in the Pittsburgh area.   
He parked, and Castiel shifted around nervously in his seat while Dean ran around the front to open the door for him. All the attention was starting to make Castiel slightly uncomfortable, and as if sensing it Dean held out his hand to help Castiel out.

“Sorry if I’m being overbearing man. It’s a weakness I guess. Sammy’s always telling me that I’m too protective. “

“I don’t mind it,” Castiel said. While it made him uncomfortable, it was only because he never had anyone really take care of him. It was way out of his comfort zone. “Who’s Sammy?” Castiel asked, as Dean handed his crutches to him.

“My baby brother. Ready to go?”

“Oh,won’t your boss be upset you have a friend hanging around?” he asks, curiously as follows Dean into the bar. Dean holds open the door, and Castiel goes in. Immediately he’s surrounded by people, and cigarette smoke so thick he sees it hanging above their heads like a cloud. The lights are dim, but near the bar there are bright neon lights, and lights shining on the stage in the corner. A band is playing, something heavy metal, and Castiel watches for a minute while the lead singer screams into the mic, his medium length hair swinging as he shakes the mic. Dean smiles, ushering Castiel to the bar stool on the corner where Dean works the most.

“Hang out here for a bit. What’s your poison?” He asks as he goes behind the bar. Castiel is stumped. Not much for drinking, he never paid attention to the different drink names. He searched his brain for a drink name, coming up blank.

“A beer is fine, thanks.” Dean nods, the corner of his lips twitching. He slides a Corona over which Castiel grabs, wrapping his delicate fingers around the neck. He pops the top, taking a swig as Dean hustles over to the other side of the bar to start filling drink orders.

The atmosphere is more chaotic than Cas is used to in his day to day life. Not much for partying, he spent most evenings with reading or watching movies. Otherwise he was super into his fitness, doing push ups or sit ups in his living room blasting his music. Castiel takes another swig, contemplating his recent life choices. Letting a complete stranger take care of his injury, going to a bar, chatting up random runners on the trails. All of which were things not typical of Castiel on every level. He just didn’t do spontaneous. He watches as Dean bends down to grab something from the shelf and Castiel is struck by how perfect an ass Dean is equipped with. 

Castiel places the beer on the bar, watching how easily Dean chats up the customers, how at ease he is with himself. You can see it radiating off Dean, the build in charm, the charisma he was throwing off the charts. What Castiel couldn’t understand was why Dean wasn’t already taken. He was handsome and seemed like an overall good guy.

“I’m gay…” echoed in his thoughts. What did that have to do with anything? While he himself, hadn’t been the object of desire for anyone lately, (years if he admitted it to himself), Dean could probably get any guy or girl he wanted. Frowning at that thought Castiel slammed down the remainder of his drink and waved his hand to signal another. Dean nodded, finishing the cocktail he was mixing and came over.

“Hey, another?” Castiel nods, “So. What do you think so far?” Dean nods behind Castiel at the bar.

“It’s...different” he settled on, after thinking for a moment. He wasn’t used to be in crowded places, and it made him a bit uneasy. Dean smiled at him, turning away to wipe down a glass when a guy slide into the stool next to Castiel.

“Who are you?” he slurred, wavering a bit as he put his hands on the bar to steady himself. 

“Excuse me?” Castiel replied, unsure what this question had to do with anything.

“Are you stupid? I said who are you?” Taken aback by his rudeness, he sat up straighter and responded,

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” He took a swig of his beer, turning away from the man. He had no tolerance for rudeness, or drunks. Combined they tested his patience.

“It’s my business when I see fairies coming in, stinking up my watering hole. Why don’t you get the hell out.” Anger filled Castiel as he turned to confront the man.

“Are you serious? I’m not going anywhere.” Castiel didn’t even see it coming. The man swung, punching Castiel in the face so hard he tumbled off the bar stool landing hard on his back. His ankle swelled in pain as his legs hit the floor and Castiel curled onto his side grabbing his ankle. He needed to go get it checked at the ER for sure now.

“Hey!” Dean yelled, and he scrambled off the floor in time to see Dean literally crawling over the bar, the drunk’s shirt twisted in his fist.

“We don’t cater to bigoted assholes!” He growled, and then punched the man in the face.

“Dean!” A man came forward, helping Castiel to his feet. Castiel made his way towards Dean but the man put a hand on his arm.Castiel turned to him, “Who…?”

“I’m Sammy” The man with shaggy brown hair said as he pulled Castiel away from the bar a few steps. “Let him handle it” He said, as they turned to see Dean on the floor side of the bar shoving the drunk towards the door.

“No one calls anyone in here a fairy, especially my friend you piece of shit. Don’t come back in here, you’re banned.” the patrons, having stopped to watch the event moved out of Dean's way as he pushed the man out the door. He nodded to the bouncer, a redneck looking man with a plaid shirt and a trucker hat.

“Don’t let that dick back in here Bobby, and if he tries any funny shit call the cops.” Bobby nodded, and stood at the door, shoulders back, hand on his hip. Dean stalked back through the crowd, and Castiel turned to the man next to him.

“So your Dean’s brother?” Sammy nodded.

“Yep, and you must be Castiel?” Castiel nodded just as Dean came up to him.

“You okay man?” Dean checked him over. 

“Not really, my ankle twisted again I think. I should get it check out at the ER.” 

“No one’s allowed to talk that way in our bar.” Dean rubbed a hand over his face. “I can’t believe that dick pulled that the one night I take you to the bar. Sammy can you cover the bar while I take him in?”

“Yeah, I’ve got it. Go take him. The more it swells the harder it’s going to be to reset it if it is broken.”  
“Thanks Sam, what a douche that guy was. Fucking fairy I’ll show you a fairy when I shove it up his…”

“It’s fine, it’s not like I haven’t been called something homophobic before.” Castiel interrupted, sitting back at the bar to finish his beer.Sammy and Dean exchanged glances. 

“Alright,” Dean cleared his throat. “Let’s get you to the ER. Call me when the bar closes Sammy.” Sam nodded. 

“Let me know how the ankle is Cas?.” Castiel smiles at the nickname. He’s actually pretty nice as well, he thought.

“Thanks, I will.” Dean grabbed Castiel's crutches again, hoisting Castiel to his side again and walked them out. No one paid them any mind as they walked through the front door. Bobby tipped his hat at them as they passed.

This was turning into a bad week, Castiel thought to himself. Then he glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye. Cons, twisted his ankle, humiliated himself. Pros, Dean Winchester. Good guy Dean. 

He smiled despite the pain. The week had no where to go but up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried about Castiel, Dean drives him to the hospital to get checked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this updated! I've been working like crazy, and doing college stuffs. Please excuse if it's messy, or doesn't make sense. :) Thank you for reading!

Dean turned the heat on, the ancient pipes sputtering into life as Castiel leaned against the cold leather. He shivered, the chill feeling good, but the muscles protesting under the strain. Silence stretched between them, not uncomfortable and Castiel sighed.  
“Look-“ Dean started, but Castiel only shook his head.  
“It’s not your fault.”

Dean huffs in agreement. He’s torn about it, but he’s not going to argue. To think that of all the nights Dean asks a friend to the bar that old drunk bigot had to show up. Dean shakes his head, turning the car on. The roads are practically empty this late at night, and it only takes a few minutes and three stoplights to get to the local ER. Dean pulls into a spot outside the emergency room. Castiel has his eyes closed, breathing through the pain in his leg coupled with his newly twisted ankle. Dean fidgeted with his car keys.

 

“It’s really not your fault Dean. I’ll be fine.” Castiel says, shifting in the leather seat, grimacing in pain.

“What? Oh-“ Dean was shaking his head earlier, Castiel must have thought he meant it towards Castiel’s comment.

“Okay, hold on, let me help you out.” Dean moves to open the door, his hand on the handle when Castiel’s hand grabs his arm, pulling him back. His touch is like a thousand sparks traveling through his veins, and Dean turns slowly towards Castiel, brows knitted.

“Thanks Dean. “ That only makes Dean more confused. Castiel lets go of Dean’s arm, and he immediately misses the warmth.

“It’s no problem man.” Dean shrugs,crimson rising up his cheeks. Dean thanks the dark, because he wouldn’t know what he would do if he was blushing in the daylight.

“For being a friend. I don’t know why you stopped to help me on the trail that day, but-“ Castiel bites his lip, and Dean stares at him doing it, feeling a small twitch in his pants.

“Thanks.” Castiel finishes lamely. He doesn’t know how else to say it.

“Yeah, well…” Dean rubs his hand on the back of his neck, looking everywhere but at Castiel. “Let’s get you seen by a Doc.” Castiel grumbles, which makes Dean laugh, as he walks around the front of the car to help Castiel out. He helps Castiel hop one legged to a wheelchair sitting inside the entrance doors, and grabs a check in clipboard. The nurse smiles at Dean, and Dean gives her a quick smile back before going to sit down on the chair next to Castiel. 

Dean handed the clipboard to Castiel, who filled it out in between winces of pain. Dean felt bad that he had been hurt worse. All because he invited him to his bar. Dean made a mental note to hire an extra bouncer every now and then for emergencies. They sat in silence, Castiel filling out the check in slip, Dean trying not to fall into a usual pit of self loathing.

“Dean…” Castiel spoke softly, handing the board to Dean. Dean huffed, taking the board and delivering it to the front desk. It only took a few minutes for Castiel’s name to be called and Dean wheeled him in. The nurses did the usual vitals while Dean sat quietly next to Castiel, making sure he was comfortable, wheeling him from one room to the next. 

There wasn’t much room for chat between all the questions by the nurses, the doctor, and the X rays. Three hours later they were released with Castiel’s foot in a cast, torn ligaments in the knee and a broken ankle. 

Dean shut the impala off as he parked in front of Castiel’s apartments. Castiel had fallen asleep on the ride home from the ER, and Dean kept sneaking little glances at him, face pressed against the leather, hair ruffled, the soft sound of his breathing. Dean could admit there was a certain adorable air about him, something that stirred the protectiveness out of him. His thoughts soured as he remembered why Cas was in the ER in the first place.

If Dean hadn’t been in the bar, say somewhere on the streets he would have beat the guy rotten. Only Sammy, Cas, and the other bar patrons watching stayed his anger. It was bubbling so close to the surface his whole body was vibrating all the way to the ER.

He didn’t want to wake him, and was saved the trouble as Castiel slowly blinked his eyes open, looking around for a few seconds before remembering where he was. The doctor warned Dean when they discharged him that he’d be loopy from the painkillers he was given for quite a few days. Absolutely no driving, and no working either. Dean assured the doctor that he’d be keeping an eye on him. 

“Dean…” Castiel murmured, trying to sit up but flopping back into the seat pathetically. Dean placed a hand on his chest, keeping him from trying to get back up.

“Hey man, you’re on some heavy painkillers. Let me help you into your place ‘kay?” Dean waited for a nod of approval from Castiel, which was his head flopping around his neck side to side. Good enough.

Dean got out of the car, and ran around the front to open the passenger door. Dean placed one arm around his waist, pulling him up and out of the car. Castiel wavered on his feet slightly, looking adorably drunk, and Dean led him one small step in front of the other to his apartment door. Dean reached into Castiel’s pocket, grabbed the keys studiously ignoring anything towards the inner thigh, and unlocked his apartment. 

“I feel….funny…” Castiel slurred as Dean led him to his room, practically dropping him on the bed as Castiel’s legs decided they didn’t want to work. Whatever they gave him at the ER really put one over on him, Dean thought. It was pretty adorable the way he was acting, and Dean wondered if this is how the guy would be acting if he were drunk instead of hopped up on painkillers.

“Hey, I’m going to take your pants off man, so don’t freak out. I’m only trying to help.” Castiel giggled at Dean wiggling his hips. Dean rolled his eyes, muttering to himself. Castiel’s pants came off easy enough, and Dean folded them nicely putting them on top of Castiel's dresser. Dean grabbed his legs, shoving them as best he could under the covers, tucking him in like a large child. 

“Do you need anything? Water maybe? before I head off? I promise I’ll come by and check on you in the morning.” Cas rolled over whining into his pillow. Castiel talked into the pillow, and Dean leaned closer to catch the words.

“I can’t understand a word you’re saying buddy…” Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, and before his brain could tell him to stop he ran a hand through Castiel’s hair, shushing him softly.

“Just rest okay, you’re still high...just rest. I’ll see you in the morning.” Dean didn’t know why he was drawn to help Castiel so much. More and more he’s been catching himself thinking about his new friendship with Castiel. That day on the trail felt like ages ago, when in reality it was not even two days ago. This guy, this nerdy quiet guy who like musicals, and talked to Dean like he wasn't a loser. Castiel. The word rolled around in his mind, as he poked and prodded at it. Dean realized he was smiling like a moron and looked down at Castiel. Castiel spoke into his pillow again.

"Huh?" Dean huffed, and Cas lifted his head off the pillow mumbling, "Stay..."

Dean stopped stroking his hair putting his hands on his lap. One heart beat. Two.

“What?” Dean wasn’t sure what he was asking for here. Did he mean he wanted Dean to spend the night?

“You’re a good friend Dean…” Cas mumbled, laying his head back on the pillow. His breathing slowed as he asleep within seconds. Dean just stared at the guy. Slowly he stood up, checking the covers before he left the room. He kept the door open a crack so he could hear if Cas needed anything. He went to the bathroom, scrubbing his face with his hands. Green eyes stared back at him in the mirror. 

He guessed he could stay just one night, make sure Castiel came off the pain narcotics alright before he left. It was early in the morning, and Dean didn’t have to work until later that afternoon. Rubbing his eyes, he went to the couch, wrapping himself in the throw that was on the back of the couch. Dean smiled to himself when he noticed it was a batman one. What a geeky dude, he thought to himself smiling.

He curled up on the couch, still smiling when he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, this one is slightly rushed and I will fix it as soon as I get a chance. Thank you for being so patient.

“Shit shit shit shit.” Cas was trying so hard to get off the toilet, but he was having trouble standing up with his foot in a damn cast and a compression brace on his knee. Why did he think sleeping in his jeans last night was a good idea? He cursed himself for his own stupidity. His face burned as he thought about last night. He didn’t remember how he got home. Or how he got into bed. After arriving at the hospital everything was blurry, images mashed together into a feeling. Whatever the nurses gave him at the ER was heavy stuff. 

 

Sighing, he rubbed his head. He glanced down at his feet. His pants were around his ankles, his new cast caught in the material. He was truly stuck. A soft knock on the door tore him from his thoughts. A flush ran up the back of his neck as Dean’s voice filtered softly through the crack in the foor. Cas turned three different shades of red, scrambling to cover himself with something! Anything! He reached over towards the tub grabbing a towel. 

 

“Need any help?” Cas wanted to shrink into the floor. This had to be one of the most humiliating things he had ever experienced. Was he so incompetent that he couldn’t go to the bathroom alone?

 

“I’m fine. Sorry if I woke you.” He sighed. Dean’s laugh was loud in the early morning. Cas glared at the door, hoping Dean would feel it through the flimsy wood. 

 

“If you’re sure, I’ll just go…” Dean said in a sing song voice, hesitating near the door. Panic gripped his chest at the thought of Dean leaving. He couldn’t understand it, but for some reason the idea of being left alone hopping around the house caused fear. Irrational fear. 

 

“Well….maybe..” Was all Cas got out before Dean was pushing his way into the bathroom. 

 

“Just let me help man.” Dean said finding Castiel with his pants down, boxers twisted while leaning on a crutch. Castiel’s cheeks tinged pink as he looked down at this pants, and back at Dean. Dean grinned wide. Cas thanked the stars that his shirt was long enough to cover the important part.

 

“I was trying to go to the bathroom. Then take a shower.” Dean laughed leaning against the bathroom counter. Castiel tried to ignore the adorable bedhead Dean had, and the way he looked perfectly ruffled. Castiel glared again, but Dean only stopped laughing, that ridiculous grin still plastered on his face.

 

“Don’t. Don’t you dare smile at me. I can’t even get my own pants off.” Castiel said. Dean threw his hands in the air, fighting to keep the smile off his face.

 

“No smiles. Let me help you get out of those pants at least. Why didn’t you wake me up?” Cas shrugged. 

 

“I thought my balance was better.” He mumbled not looking at Dean. Dean walked over and put his arms under Cas’s armpits lifting him up to his feet. Leaning over, he grabbed the crutch handing it over.

 

“Let me start the water at least.” Cas nodded at him. “How ya feeling? Those were some heavy painkillers they gave you last night.” Dean wondered if Castiel would remember anything he said last night. He desperately hoped he would, and hoped he wouldn’t. It was a very weird feeling, and it made Dean anxious. Cas shrugged as Dean leaned over the tub to start the shower for him. 

 

“Yeah. I don’t remember much” He rubbed a hand through his black hair, causing it to stick up. Dean stood up, this warmth filling his chest at the sight of Castiel’s hair ruffled. It was adorable, and Dean didn’t like to use that word often. Dean didn’t ask if he remembered what he said last night, and Castiel didn’t offer anything else, so clearing his throat he stepped towards Cas.

 

“Alright. Let’s get these pants off.” Castiel fought a blush. There was no way he wanted Dean undressing him. 

 

Dean did his best to ignore how wrong what he just said sounded, focusing on getting this pants off as quickly as possible without any hint of lingering.. He did not want to notice how strong Cas’s legs looked, or think about why he was looking at all.

 

“Fine.” He muttered. Dean smiled maneuvering the pants around the cast. They came off easily. Dean stood up dusting his hands off. 

 

“Now the shirt.” Castiel looked up at Dean. He never liked his stomach. He didn’t want to expose it now.

 

“I think I’ll be fine. Thank you Dean.” But Dean didn’t listen, lifting the shirt over Castiel’s head. Castiel glared at him. Cas looked away from Dean at the exact moment Dean’s eyes glazed over his toned abs. 

 

“You don’t give up do you?” He demanded, his glare turning into a smile.

 

“Nope. I’m leaving my number. Call if you need me, I’ll check on you after work.”

 

“I will. Now go, “ Castiel said smiling at Dean shooing him with his hands. Castiel stood up, pulling the shower curtain back. Dean admired the way Cas gave Dean a pointed look. Dean walked out of the bathroom, cracking the door shut on the way out. Cas dropped his shirt on the floor. Dean poked his head in the bathroom last minute.

 

“Maybe you need some extra supervision. “ Dean said grinning like a child on his birthday.

 

“No I don’t! I’ll be fine. Don’t be late to work on my account…” Dean poked his head back into the hallway.

 

“Yeah yeah” Dean’s footsteps faded away as Cas stepped in the shower, careful to keep his cast on the outside of the tub.

 

The shower was just as slow and awkward as Cas expected, and after washing the important bits as much as he could he slowly climbed out of the shower. Toweling what he could reach at an odd angle he carefully used his crutches to go to his bedroom.

 

He left boxers on the king sized bed. Slipping them on he sat down on the bed to catch his breath. It was going to be hard to get anything done like this, Cas thought frustrated. Slowly, Cas managed to get a pair of old sweats on, and a tee shirt. He wondered how work was going to Dean, wishing he could be there sitting at the bar with him. The bar scene wasn’t really his thing, but Dean made him feel at ease there. He liked trying new things, injuries aside. He had never really had a chance to try things new, too afraid of change. 

 

He careful made his way to the couch, easing himself down. He stuck the crutches on the couch next to him, turning the TV on. He started flipping through the channels when there was another knock.

 

“Come in” Cas called, thinking it was Dean again. Kalie carefully opened the door holding a small bouquet of flowers.

 

“Hey Castiel” She smiled warmly. Cas was very grateful he had slipped some pants on.  
“Kalie! Please, sit down.” Cas reached over moving the crutches out of the way.

 

“You look….” Kalie started “rested.” She settled on, perching on the edge of the couch.

 

“I brought flowers” She thrust them at him. “I’m sorry it took my so long to come see you. I thought you said you only twisted your ankle?” She said, looking over him frowning. Cas shrugged.

 

“Yeah, well some people had other plans. It’s alright, the doctors gave me painkillers.” Kalie visibly relaxed a little. 

 

“I can’t stay long, I had to close the shop for lunch, and ran by to make sure everything was okay. You seem...weirdly happy for someone who just twisted their ankle. “ Cas smiled at her.

 

“Thanks? I think.”

 

“Do you need me to check on you later?” She asked, standing up. She seemed hesitant to leave, and Cas was touched she even thought to stop by in the first place. As his manager it seemed like the right thing to do, but she really seemed concerned.

 

“I have a friend checking on me later.” Cas said, praying he wouldn’t start blushing as he said it.

 

Kalie grinned. “Ohh. A friend huh? You never told me about a friend. Is she pretty?” 

 

“He’s a friend I met on one of my runs. He’s a runner too.” Kalie looked happier, relieved almost. 

 

“That’s great. I always told you, you needed to get out more. I’ll leave you be then. I know I said Thursday, but considering you look like hell don’t come back in until Monday.” She grinned and Cas laughed.

 

“Wow, thanks Kalie. But thank you. I’ll see you Monday morning.” Kalie let herself out, and Cas leaned back into the couch. Why was Kalie acting so weird? Not that she wasn’t a nice person, but she brought him flowers. He looked down at the bouquet still clutched in his fist. They were cute, simple daisies. He placed them on the table and swung his legs carefully onto the couch. He flipped the channel to his default, Discovery and closed his eyes sleeping taking him.


End file.
